


Lunchtime Interlude

by gijane7702



Series: Interludes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay is a naughty boy, Established Relationship, F/M, I popped my vanilla-sex cherry, Improper use of a piece of a uniform, It's me ... of course it is, Kathryn is learning, MANIP IS NSFW !!!!, NO mention of You Know What, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Post-Endgame, Why doesn't Decan have a character tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Captain Chakotay pays a visit to Admiral Janeway 's office ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Interludes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762738
Comments: 28
Kudos: 61





	Lunchtime Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the tag suggests, this is my first non-vanilla sex fic ... hope I did ok
> 
> Thanks to coffeeblack75 for the beta
> 
> Thanks jane_dee for the manip

[https://ibb.co/4Vfb4wh ](https://ibb.co/4Vfb4wh)

^^^ I've tried EVERYTHING to get the damn manip to embed ... it is TOTALLY NSFW !!!

Starfleet Command

Admiral Janeway’s office

San Francisco, California, Earth

Stardate 56870 (10 June 2379)

  
  


“Good afternoon, Decan. Is the Admiral available?” Chakotay asked Kathryn’s aide as he entered her office. 

The Vulcan stood smoothly, coming to attention as he answered. “Good afternoon, Captain. Admiral Janeway is in and available; it is lunchtime. Do you want me to announce you?”

“I’ll surprise her if she’s not busy. How’s today gone so far?”

“She has been doing paperwork most of the morning. At your suggestion, I have scheduled her a light workload for this week so she can … get back into the swing of things, sir.” 

“Your grasp of human euphemisms coming along just fine for such a young Vulcan. Has she eaten yet?” When Decan arched a knowing eyebrow at him, Chakotay chuckled. “Why don’t you order lunch for us and take a long break for yourself? I’ll get the Admiral to eat. I’m pretty proficient at it by now.”

With a few taps on his console, it was done. “Soup and salad with a side of fresh fruit is on the menu today, sir. For when the Admiral asks …” Decan gathered up a few PADDs and his messenger bag. “It will be delivered in approximately fifteen minutes. I shall return in an hour … or two …?”

Chakotay suppressed a smirk at the younger man’s leading question. “I have class at 1500.”

“I will return at 1505; you can inform the Admiral.” 

“Excellent, Ensign. I won’t make a habit of dropping in for lunch unannounced, I promise. From now on, one of us will schedule with you.” Chakotay paused, then added, “It’s just that it’s our first day back to work after our honeymoon …”

Decan held up a hand to stop him. “Say no more, Captain. I am leaving now.” Chakotay grinned at him, nodding his thanks. “But a suggestion first?” the aide said. The older man nodded again, and Decan continued. “The Admiral is wrapped up in reading some overly complicated trade negotiations right now, but it is nothing that cannot wait a few hours. After your food is delivered, shut off the lights and lock the outer doors.” 

With that, the Vulcan turned and exited the office. Chakotay stood stunned for a moment before he laughed quietly – he didn’t want to ruin surprising his wife.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway didn’t even look up from her PADD when the inner doors to her office hissed open. She was pleased that her aide remained quiet, not interrupting her reading. Silence reigned for a few more minutes before Kathryn finally spoke, her eyes never leaving the PADD. “Is that lunch, Decan? Just leave it on the side table … I’ll get to it eventually.” 

“You’re feeding your poor aide that line now because you know I won’t buy it anymore. Right?”

Kathryn looked up in surprise at the sound of her husband’s voice. He stood by the table, having just set down the lunch tray. She saw that there was food for two on it. “Chakotay!” she exclaimed. “What are …?”

“... you doing here?” he finished for her when she trailed off, smiling at her blush. “I missed you too, baby.” He chuckled when she shot a glare at him. “Lunch is served, wife. Come, eat. Decan’s already squealed on you that you haven’t yet.” When she glanced towards the outer office, he added, “He’s gone. He’ll be back after my next class starts. The doors are locked and the lights are off.”

Kathryn looked down at the PADD she was still holding, then over at her brand new husband, who grinned dimple-deep at her, knowing she couldn’t resist his smile. She returned his grin, tossed the PADD down on her desk, and stood up. Adjusting her uniform jacket, she locked eyes with Chakotay and adjusted her belt as well, knowing that he had a _thing_ for this new piece of her uniform. Kathryn was pleased to see his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare. He unconsciously licked his lips as she stepped out from behind her desk and sashayed over to him. His eyes followed every swing of her hips and bounce of her breasts, looking her up and down when she came to a stop before him.

“Like what you see?” she purred, placing her hand on his chest just over his heart.

“Fuck yes,” he answered, bending slightly to kiss her.

Kathryn placed a finger on his lips, stopping his progression. He grinned. “Such language, Captain,” she said to him. “Should I report you to the Board … or deal out your punishment myself?”

“Fuck,” was his reply while placing his hands on her hips. 

She bit her lip so she wouldn’t laugh. “Oh … that’s double the punishment now, sir. I can only imagine what the Board would do to you. I’ll just have to deal with you … personally.”

Chakotay leaned down and whispered into her ear, “ _Fuck me._ ”

Kathryn stepped back, then turned and walked over to the small sitting area by a large bay window overlooking The Golden Gate Bridge. “Come here, Chakotay,” she ordered, this time unable to suppress her grin when he came practically running over. Regaining her composure, she told him, “Uniform jacket off. Turn around and hold onto the bookcase.” 

Chakotay’s eyes widened, but he obeyed her orders. Kathryn smirked at his back, then unbuckled her belt. “Eyes front, Captain,” she barked, even before his head was completely turned away, laughing as he complied. Standing on tiptoe, she whispered into his ear, “I’ll be _somewhat_ gentle.” 

He whimpered in anticipation, trying not to clench his buttocks. She rubbed both his cheeks, then squeezed. Chakotay moaned as the leather cracked against the lower part of the right one, then the lower left one. She adjusted her grip on her belt, aimed for the higher part of his buttocks and swung. He hollered as the leather made contact again with the left. “Oh ... baby!”

“I’m sorry,” Kathryn said, dropping her belt. This kind of play was still new to her. Though she enjoyed it, she was still getting used to the fact she wasn’t actually hurting him despite it seeming so. 

Chakotay turned around and gathered her in his arms. “It’s okay; I’m fine. I like it. It feels good to me. If you’re not comfortable …” 

“I like it too … I do. I just have to get used to it … I promise I’ll get better.” 

“You did really good; it was amazingly hot. You’ll get more comfortable. We have plenty of time for practice. Now, do you want lunch or—”

“—you!” Kathryn cut him off. With a searing kiss, she grabbed the front of his undertunic and spun him around. Walking him over backward while still kissing him, she pushed him down onto the couch, then straddled him. 

“Oh yes,” Chakotay hissed as she pulled both his undertunic and t-shirt up and over his head, then trailed her tongue up and down his torso, paying special attention to his nipples. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” she groaned as he undid her jacket and reciprocated with her undertunic and tank top. Although she had had him last night _and_ earlier this morning, she still had a furious burning need for him. Her small hands went to the fastening of his trousers. Kathryn had him unzipped and his penis in her palms, stroking him up and down, before he even realized it. “I’ve missed you.” 

Chakotay laughed because he knew she was speaking to his cock, not him. “Suck me, baby,” he said, pushing her gently off his lap. She grinned broadly and dropped to her knees. He arched his hips up so she could work his trousers and underwear down. She removed his boots and socks, then sat back on her haunches.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” she breathed out, taking in the sight of him completely naked lounging on the couch, in her office at Starfleet Command, during work hours. It was exciting and unnerving at the same time. 

Chakotay knew what she was thinking. “I’d like to promise this will be the only time we do this, however …”

“Don’t make that promise, my love,” Kathryn whispered right before she wrapped a hand around him and took the head of his manhood into her mouth. He groaned, running his fingers through her hair, scattering hair pins all over the floor. Around his cock, she said, “Dammit, Chakotay! It takes forever to get my hair up.” 

“Sorry,” he said, in a voice that implied he clearly wasn’t apologizing. He hissed when she slid her tongue down to his balls and sucked first one then the other into her mouth, then yanked her hair when she smirked up at him. 

Yelping at the pleasure and pain, she adjusted her position, dropped her hand, and deep-throated him. “Yes!” he bellowed as she began to work him, sliding her mouth up and down. “You’re so good at that.” Kathryn hummed her thanks and he moaned at the sensation. “ _So fucking good._ ” 

After a few minutes, Chakotay tapped her shoulders. She understood the gesture and popped him out of her mouth with a loud sucking sound. Looking up at him, she grinned. He grinned back, and at the same time, they both said, “Desk.”

She stood, toed off her boots and removed her trousers and panties in one swoop. She didn’t manage to get to her socks before Chakotay was standing. Clad only in those and her bra, he grasped her hips and began pushing her backward towards her desk. Kicking her chair out of the way, he bent slightly, grabbed her behind, and picked her up. Gently placing her on the edge of the desk, she moaned appreciatively as he cleared an area for her with a swipe of his hand, removed her bra, then pushed her flat. She laid down on her back, propping her feet on his shoulders, as it was his turn to get down on his knees. 

Kathryn sucked in a breath as Chakotay looked up at her from between her thighs. He smiled knowingly then brought his mouth to her center and began licking. Probing her with his tongue, she moaned as he slipped first a finger, then two, inside her as he lapped away at her clitoris. She yelled when he hit her in just the right spot, weaving her hands through his hair. Pushing his face in deeper, they made eye contact and he grinned, never breaking stride with his tongue. She yanked his hair not so gently and he nipped her clitoris in retaliation. 

The main doors to the office rattled. Someone was trying to get in. They froze. “What the fuck?” Kathryn whispered. “No lights … get a clue!” Between her legs, Chakotay laughed into her thigh. The doors rattled one last time, then they heard whoever it was finally walk away. “That was close, sweetheart,” she said as he stood up. She lost her train of thought and her eyes glazed over at the sight of his jutting cock straining to get inside her pussy. 

Chakotay grinned down at her. As he dragged his penis up and down through her soaking wet folds, he replied, “Could you imagine the scandal? Starfleet’s golden girl getting fucked senseless on her desk by her Maquis husband …”

Kathryn threw her head back and laughed. “Former Maquis, my love. I did reform you.” He snickered. “I’d _pay_ to see the looks on the admiralty’s faces.” He laughed, rubbing himself all over her clit and tweaked her nipples. “Technically, you haven’t fucked me yet.” She threw him a challenging glare and he thrust into her with one firm push of his hips. “Now you’re fucking me,” she moaned as he began to piston in and out of her willing body. “Don’t stop.”

“I don’t think I could,” Chakotay groaned, adjusting his grip on her knees. Drawing them upwards, he slipped in deep. “You feel amazing, baby.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Sucking her lower lip briefly, he then moved onto her throat, burying his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. He flexed his hips and picked up his thrusting pace. “ _So good_. I love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him and once again weaved her fingers through his hair. “I love you, too,” Kathryn whispered into his ear, smirking as he could only grunt in response – he had already reached the point where he was beyond capable of speech. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” 

Chakotay nipped at her trapezius none too gently, shifted his hips, and began pounding into her. She yanked his hair with one hand and raked her fingernails down his arm, sinking them into his bicep. He grunted approvingly as she wrapped her legs around his hips and placed her feet on his behind. Kathryn began thrusting her hips in cadence with his, pushing him into her body deeper and moaning her pleasure loudly. 

“Thank fuck I have a corner office,” she giggled. He laughed into her neck, biting down. That sent her over the edge and she orgasmed hard, yelling his name. 

Soon, both of them were sweating and swearing loudly. When he rotated his hips counterclockwise, Kathryn knew he was on the verge of coming. She ran her hands up and down his sweaty back, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. She could tell he was trying to last longer and told him, “Come for me, sweetheart … fill me with your cum.”

At her naughty words, Chakotay did as she asked, gasping as his hips jerked erratically. Pouring his essence into her pliant body, he grunted her name into her hair, pressing kisses on her forehead. Kathryn held onto him as he collapsed on top of her, utterly spent. “So good, baby,” he finally groaned out. 

“So good, my love,” she hummed in agreement, placing kisses on his neck. “Stay there for a bit,” she told him as he made to move off her. 

“Your back must be killing you,” he grunted. 

“Your cock in me feels better,” she replied, laughing.

Eventually, Chakotay softened and reluctantly withdrew from her. He walked over to her chair, dragged it back over to the desk, and collapsed into it. She slid off her desk and cuddled into his lap. They sat there holding each other until her stomach growled. He chuckled and she giggled. 

Kathryn reluctantly slid off his lap. Standing, she offered him her hand to assist him up. When he was on his feet, Chakotay pulled her into his embrace and hugged her. When her stomach growled again, they both laughed. Walking over to the side table, they made short work of the food, used a dermal regenerator on each other's love marks, and took a quick shower in her small bathroom.

They got redressed, then cuddled some more on the couch until it was time for him to begin the short trek across the shared campus to the Academy. She kissed him goodbye at the main doors to her office, unlocked them, then turned the lights back on. 

She was at her now-tidied desk, reading a PADD when she heard Decan return promptly at 1505. He buzzed her comm before entering her office. “How was lunch, Ensign?” she asked him politely. 

“The plomeek soup at the canteen was excellent.” He paused for a moment, as if thinking, then added, “I hope your break was … satisfactory.” 

Kathryn’s head whipped up from the PADD, her eyes narrowed, a rebuke on the tip of her tongue. She grinned when she saw he was indicating the lunch tray, but knew what he actually meant. Arching an eyebrow, she laughed as he kept his Vulcan composure, not a muscle twitching. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Decan,” she told him. 

“I concur with that statement, Admiral,” he replied, removing the tray and stepping back to the doors of her office. “Captain Chakotay has promised that from now on either you or he will schedule your lunch … dates … so that I have something to do or someplace to be. Comm if you need anything, Admiral.”

Kathryn blinked as he stepped through the doors and they hissed closed. Her lips twitched and she burst out into laughter. 

Seated at his desk in the outer office, Decan’s lips twitched in response to her amusement. Restraining himself, he closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath, and exhaled heavily. Regaining his self-control, he got back to work, now knowing that Commander Tuvok’s advice would indeed prove correct: it would take nightly meditation to keep his emotions suppressed, but serving under Admiral Janeway would make it absolutely worthwhile.


End file.
